After I Sending Off You
by JoyPark35
Summary: [POV] Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana banyak musim telah berlalu. Sejak aku mengirimmu pergi, Rasa sakit hatiku seolah – olah aku sedang sekarat. Dan aku yang meredam sakit hatiku dengan alkohol. Aku yang selalu canggung, menunduk dan hanya tersenyum. Apakah kita telah lupa akan waktu bersama itu?./bad summary/GS/Chanbaek Slight Sebaek


AFTER I SENDING OFF YOU

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

.

Rating : T

.

Genre :

Hurt/comfort Angst

.

Summary :

[POV] Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana banyak musim telah berlalu. Sejak aku mengirimmu pergi, Rasa sakit hatiku seolah – olah aku sedang sekarat. Dan aku yang meredam sakit hatiku dengan alkohol. Aku yang selalu canggung, menunduk dan hanya tersenyum. Apakah kita telah lupa akan waktu bersama itu?./bad summary/GS/Chanbaek Slight Sebaek

.

Warning :

TYPO BERTEBARAN(?)/ALL UKE IS YEOJA/GS/

.

Diaclaimer :

Chanyeol Has Baekhyun. Baekhyun Has Chanyeol. Chanbaek Is Real

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO BASH

.

.

Cericit burung mengawali langkah kakiku menuju halaman sekolahku. Suasananya memang terlihat sangat sunyi, tapi percayalah bahwa hari ini merupakan hari tersibuk menurutku. Ya! Hari ini adalah hari MOS siswa baru dan sebagai ketua osis akulah yang menghandle semua ini.

" Yeol!" teriak seseorang kepadaku. Otomatis aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilku. Dan lihatlah senyuman bodoh itu, ya sahabat dekatku Willis Oh atau biasa di panggil Sehun.

Terlihat dia berlari kearahku dengan kewalahan membawa proposal yang harus dijalankan hari ini. Setelah dekat akupun membantunya membawa proposal itu dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang osis yang letaknya berada diujung koridor sekolah.

" kenapa hari ini kau terlambat?" tanyaku pada Sehun. Dan lihatlah dia menunjukkan seenyuman bodoh itu lagi. " Hehehe biasa aku lupa memasang alarm" jawabnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir merosot itu tapi tidak menghapus ketampanannya. Ya! Aku akui bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tampan, tapi tidak setampan aku kkk.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 jelas saja lapangan ini rasanya sesak dipenuhi murid baru yang jumlahnya lebih dari 500 siswa melihat Paran High School merupakan sekolah ke-3 terbesar seASIA. Tapi mataku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan jejak gadis itu. Kulit putihnya, mata belo dengan pupil hitam seperti anjing kecil, juga rambut halusnya yang digelung keatas serasa membuat nafasku berhenti detik ini juga. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun keturunan Chinese-Korea dan yang paling penting gadis itu adalah kekasihku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih yang cerdas, baik juga perhatian.

" Yeol! Yeol!...YA Park Chanyeol!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah iblis yang merupakan sahabatku ini menepuk keras pundakku.

" Ck ada apa lagi?" tanyaku malas. "Ah tidak hanya saja aku telah menemukan pujaan hati diantara para siswi baru ini" jawabnya. Aku hanya dapat memutar bolamataku mendengar kebiasaannya yang mencari target di kalangan siswi baru. Biasalah playboy.

" kau mau berulah lagi heh?!" tanyaku. " weits tunggu dulu. Ini berbeda aku rasa aku benar – benar jatuh pada gadis itu. Ah itu...itu...kau lihat gadis yang memakai kunciran warna biru dengan tas selempang warna biru muda?...dialah yang telah membuat hatiku berdebar" Aku hanya terdiam. Kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatku. Dia...dia menyukai Baekhyunku?. Sehun menyukai kekasihku?!.

Rasanya hati ini terlalu sesak mengetahui bahwa sahabatku ternyata menyukai kekasihku sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mengatakan bahwa gadis yang disukainya adalah kekasihku? Oh itu tudak mungkin. Aku akan menyakiti hatinya. Sehun sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri jadi tidak mungkin aku tega menyakiti hatinya. Apa aku sembunyikan saja hubunganku dan Baekhyun? Ya! Kurasa memang seharusnya aku menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dulu hingga waktu yang tepat.

.

.

Sepulang sekolahpun aku buru – buru menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ketemuan di Cafe dekat taman kota (CB6104 cafe). Kami berangkat dengan sendiri – sindiri karena aku tidak ingin ada yang tau perihal hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan berujung pada Sehun yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun.

'KLING' Bunyi lonceng cafe menandakan adanya orang yang masuk cafe. Kulihat ternyata Baekhyun lah yang memasuki cafe. Segera aku lambaikan tanganku agar kekasih cantikku mengetahui keberadaanku karena aku saat ini memilih duduk di pojok cafe agar tidak diketahui siapapun. Kulihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearahku dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempatku.

" Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di cafe?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Akupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku melihat wajah cantiknya yang tengah tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Tetapi senyumanku langsung lenyap saat aku ingat apa tujuanku bertemu dengan kekasihku saat ini. Ekspresi wajahku yang berubahpun tak luput dari perhatiannya dan membuatnya khawatir.

" Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk? Ceritalah" desak Baekhyun kepadaku. Akupun menatapnya sendu dan menggenggam tangannya. " Tidak, hanya saja ada yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai hubungan kita kedepa" kataku. Kulihat dia mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda tak mengerti maksud ucapanku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai kuceritakan awal permasalahan ini dan aku memohon kepadanya untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami. Kulihat dia hanya menunduk dengan pandangan sendu miliknya lalu dia menatapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku tau. Aku tau dia cukup berat menjalankan keputusan ini.

" Jika itu maumu baiklah aku akan melakukannya" jawabnya dengan mengusap pipiku. Sungguh aku serasa tertikam belati tajam hanya dengan melihat senyum paksa yang terukir di bibir ranumnya saat ini. " maaf, aku mengorbankan hubungan kita hanya demi persahabatanku dengan Sehun. Aku adalah orang paling jahat" sesalku dengan memukuli kepalaku sendiri. Tapi lihatlah dia dengan sepenuh hati merangkul orang berdosa sepertiku. " Tidak apa – apa itu bukan salahmu. Keadaanlah yang menuntut kita melakukan hal iini" ujarnya bijak. Sungguh! Akupun juga sulit jika harus menjalani keputusan yang kubuat sendiri. Tapi inilah yang terbaik. Mungkin terbaik versiku.

Setelah beberapa jam kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku tau dia tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi maka dari itu aku memutuskan mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah semakin larut. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang larut malam sendirian.

.

.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal. Dari tempat dudukku saat ini bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya taman sekolah yang luasnya berhektar – hertar ini. Akupun mulai menikmati pemandangan taman yang dominan dipenuhi bunga lily, bunga kesayangan Baekhyun. Bunga yang menjadi lambang cintaku, cinta kita, aku dan Baekhyun. Bungan yang akan kujadikan saksi utama saat aku menyematkan cincin indah di jari Baekhyun, gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Mataku berkelana menatapi indahnya bunga Lily di taman sekolah, hingga aku menangkap sosok yang aku kenal.

Mataku mulai memicing kala melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang berusaha mendekati seorang gadis yang notabene adalah kekasihku, Baekhyun. Hatiku mulai berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi mereka berdua kala Sehun yang kulihat mulai meminta ponsel Baekhyun. Kurasa Sehun sedang meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Dari pada aku semakin sakit melihat kekasihku didekati orang lain apalagi sahabatku sendiri, lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja aku meninggalkan pelajaran. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku sesaat. Ini adalah rencanaku untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan Baekhyun maka aku juga yang harus menanggung semua resikonya. Termasuk menanggung rasa sakit di hatiku.

.

.

Kuhirup udara minggu pagi berharap bisa meredakan sedikit beban yang harus ku tanggung. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah rumah tuhan. Aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi barisan paling depan yang ada dalam gereja ini. Aku memulai do'aku. Mengharapkan kasih tuhan, berharap sekali saja aku ingin bertindak egois. Aku lelah terus mengalah dan mengorbankan apa yang aku miliki. Tapi inilah hidup, tuhan selalu adil. Aku yakin hingga akhirnya nanti tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik.

'Tuhan sungguh sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang lain tapi apa daya hambamu ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menikmati setiap jalan takdir yang kau berikan untukku sembari mnahan hujaman yang mendera hatiku.

Aku hanya mampu memohon kepadamu tuhan! Kumohon kuatkanlah diriku. Buatlah bibir ini selalu mengukir senyuman untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai walau nyatanya sungguh terasa sakit.

Aku rela selamanya menangis. Aku rela walaupun menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. karena inilah jalan takdirku merelakan orang yang ku cintai untuk sahabatku yang juga ku cintai'

.

.

Aku tau Baekhyun dan Sehun semakin hari mereka berdua semakin dekat. Hingga suatu ketika Baekhyun mengajakku bertemu di taman belakang sekolah. Hatiku berdegup kencang menerka – nerka kata apa yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum kekasihku ini.

" Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku harus menjawab apa?" 'DEG' sungguh ucapannya membuatku makin sesak dan khawatir. Apa yang harus kulakukan?.

" Terimalah" bodoh! Mulut bodoh! Kenapa yang keluar malah kata itu. Kulihat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap penuh kemataku dan itu semakin membuatku gugup. " Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau sudah gila?". "Maafkan aku" ya hanya kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku tau saat ini aku telah menjadi orang bodoh yang gila juga penuh dosa.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu itu! Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap penuh kekecewaan kepaaku. " ini aku lakukan untuk kita" ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala. Aku merasa malu untuk menatap mata foxy itu. Sebagai laki – laki aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk menyelamatkan milikku karena kesalahanku sendiri.

" Untuk kita? Kau bilang untuk kita? Kau fikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita? Tidak , kau hanya menghancurkan semuanya" setelah mengucapkan itu Yi Xianpun pergi meniggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menyesali semua ucapan bodohku.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Saat itupula aku mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun. Seperti apa yang aku perintahkan untuknya minggu lalu. Hatiku terasa sakit bagaikan tertimpa batu gunung yang sangat besar sampai – sampai aku serasa tak lagi mampu bernafas. Tapi sekali lagi, inilah jalan takdir yang kupilih. Termasuk membagi cinta orang yang kucintai.

" Yo! Park Chanyeol ma bro!" teriak seseorang. Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan yang ku dapat adalah kekasihku bersama sahabatku, Baekhyun dengan Sehun. " Hei kenalkan kekasihku, Baekhyun" ucap Sehun penuh bahagia diwajahnya. Ku pandang wajah Baekhyun tajam. Tersirat rasa sesal, sedih, dan kecewa didalamnya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafas pelan lalu kujabat tangan Baekhyun sebagai tanda perkenalan dengan memamerka senyum paksaku.

" Hai, aku Park Chanyeol, sahabat Sehun" kataku. " Baekhyun" jawabnya singkat. Aku tau Baekhyun saat ini tengah menahan tangisnya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menenangkannya. Tapi, apalah keinginan itu semua, Dalam hati aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya dengan mengucapkan kata maaf yang kurasa takkan cukup untuk mengganti air mata yang terjatuh dari mata foxy itu.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun pun tanpa terasa telah berjalan selama sebulan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kala melihat atau pun mendengar keromantisan mereka tanpa kutau hatiku semakin terkikis. Tapi aku tidak lupa peranku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Disaat tertentu kami berdua seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi ketika Sehun berada antara kita berdua, maka saat itulah statusku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun tak ada artinya.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 dan aku telah rapi dengan kemeja casual dipadu dengan celana jinz hitam. Ya! Aku berniat mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun sekalian mengajaknya makan diluar. Bukan apa – apa, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan setelah mengalami hal – hal sulit. Yah kencan! Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihku.

" Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun kepadaku yang saat itu sudah berada daidalam mobil. " Tidak terlalu lama kok. Lagi pula aku mengerti kebiasaanmu ketika akan berkencan" sindirku dan hanya senyuman manis yang ku dapat. Tak luput akupun membalas senyum itu.

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju tempat dimana aku telah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kekasihku. Selang beberapa menit mobilku memasuki kawasan taman kota yang lumayan sepi. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dekat danau buatan di dalam taman kota itu. Aku menuntun kekasihku untuk mendekati sisi danau karena aku telah mempersiapkan meja kecil disana untukku dan kekasihku. Lama kita terlarut dalam indahnya malam ini, penuh kasih dan mesra selayaknya pasangan lain.

" kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu jadi kumohon percayalah padaku hingga akhir" ucapku memohon dengan menggenggam tangan putih Baekhyun. " Aku tau dan aku percaya padamu, aku berharap kau segera membuat keputusan yang lebih baik" jawaban Baekhyun begitu menohok. Aku yang merasa bersalahpun membawa tubuh ramping kekasihku kedalam rengkuhanku. Kurengkuh sayang serta kuciumi pucuk kepalanya. Kamipun terlarut dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan.

" Apa ini!" sentak seseorang dari belakang membuatku segera melepaskan pelukanku. Segera kutolehkan wajahku dan betapa terkejutnya aku kala melihat Sehun memergoki kami berdua.

" S-Sehun?" tanyaku terbata. " Apa ini?! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" bentakan Sehun sungguh membuatku bungkam. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. " Apa kalian mengkhianatiku? Apa kalian bermain dibelakangku denganku? Hey! Park Chanyeol! Bukankah kau sahabatku?" ucapan Sehun membuatku serasa ingin mati, aku serasa beku ditempat.

" kami tidak mengkhianatimu" sahut Baekhyun membuatku menoleh padanya. " Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku. " apalagi yang harus kita sembunyikan? Aku rasa inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya Yeollie!". Aku hanya mampu terdiam, aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang. " kau tau Sehun, sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 4 tahun lalu hingga sekarang" kulihat Sehun begitu shock mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

" Lalu kenapa kau pacaran denganku dan mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awal mengenai hubungan kalian?!" bentak Sehun lagi. " maafkan aku, ini semua rencanaku, aku tau ini adalah cinta pertamamu, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin menghancurkan cinta pertamamu" jelasku berusaha membujuknya. " Oh tuhan! PARK CHANYEOL! Aku kira kita sahabat dekat, tidak ada rahasia antara kita. Tapi ini? Bahkan kau telah banyak mengkhianatiku. Kau sungguh mengecewakan" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan kami bedua.

" Kau lihat! Bukankah aku benar?! Kau bukannya memperbaiki semuanya tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya" ucapan Baekhyun mampu membuatku makin membeku. " Kurasa kau harus belajar berfikir lebih baik lagi. Adakalanya kita break dulu" tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Break? Apa ini jalan yang harus kutempuh? Sungguh kepalaku rasanya makin pecah mendengar keputusan kekasihku.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hubungan kami bertigapun masih belum menemukan ujungnya, bahkan saat ini kami menghindari satu sama lain seolah – olah kami bertiga adalah orang asing. Meski begitu aku tetap bisa merasa tenang karena aku bisa mengetahui keadaan mereka walau disekolah. Tapi ada kejanggalan dengan 3 hari terakhir ini. Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu tapi aku masih melamunkan keadaan sahabatku juga kekasihku. Hingga dering ponselku membuyarkan lamunanku. Akupun mengangkatnya dan ternyata dari ibu Sehun. Tapi mengapa ibu Sehun menangis? Aku sempat shock saat ibu Sehun menceritakan sesuatu hal padaku.

Segera aku berlari menuju mobilku yang terparkir. Aku sungguh takut. Jadi selama ini Sehun mengidap kanker hati dan saat ini kanker itu sudah memasuki stadium 4. Aku sempat marah pada diriku sendiri sebagai sahabat aku bahkan tidak mengetahui hal besar ini. Setelah sampai rumah sakit aku segera berlari menuju ruang ICU. Kulihat sahabatku yang dulu begitu ceria sekarang malah terbujur tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Aku sempat berfikir apa aku egois telah menghancurkan cinta pertamanya. Kurasa memberinya sedikit kesempatam untuk merasakan kisah cinta pertamanya sekali lagi mungkin tidak masalah. Ini kulakukan demi kebahagiaan sahabatku yang tengah sakit.

.

.

Pagi ini aku menemui Baekhyun apartemennya. Aku jelaskan kepadanya keadaan Sehun saat ini juga permohonanku yang sekali lagi sangat bodoh. awalnya dia tidak mau tapi setelah kubujuk hingga berlutut didepannya akhirnya dia mau menuruti permohonanku untuk melepasnya sekali lagi kepada sahabatku. Tidak masalah aku yang sakit asal kedua orang yang aku sayangi bisa tersenyum.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Keadaan Sehun berangsur – angsur membaik karena aku terus memantaunya dari jauh. Keduanyapun telah menjalin kasih kembali setelah Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa kami telah putus. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk meredam sakit hatiku. Sesekali aku mengunakan alkohol untuk meredamnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang kutakutkan. 3 hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa hari ini Sehun dan Baekhyun akan bertunangan. Sungguh aku masih belum bisa merelakan Baekhyun untuk bertunangan. Aku makin hancur dan frustasi. Rasa sakit hatiku membuatku sekarat. Walau aku sudah mencoba melupakan Baekhyun dengan berpacaran dengan orang lain namun tetap sama rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksaku.

Malam ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki club malam. Aku mulai meredam amarah juga kekecewaanku pada diriku dengan alkohol. Aku minum berliter – liter alkohol mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

Malam yang begitu dingin dan sunyi. Hanya rintik hujan yang terdengar ditelingaku. Aku mulai memacu kendaraanku dijalan raya dalam keadaan mabuk tanpa kutau ternyata ajal telah didepan mataku. Aku merasa melayang saat itu juga. Sebelum aku memejamkan mata aku melihat senyum indah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Semuanya flashback seperti kaset yang terus terputar diotakku hingga aku menitihkan air mataku. Akupun mulai berkhayal mendengar Baekhyun meneriakkan namaku dan setelahnya segalanya terasa sunyi, segalanya terasa gelap.

Aku memberi keputusan terakhir yang menurutku bisa mengembalikan senyum orang – orang yang kusayangi. Jika aku tidak dapat bertahan lagi aku hanya ingin membeikan hatiku kepada Sehun. Meski aku telah tiada setidaknya hatiku tetap ada diantara mereka berdua, diatntara dua orang yang aku cintai , Sehun dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Sebersit cahaya memasuki pupil mataku. Hembusan angin mampu menghapus semua duka lara yang selama ini kupendam dihatiku. Suasana sunyi khas pemakaman membuatku merasakan ketenangan tersendiri.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat dua orang yang kusayangi tengah menitikan air mata untukku. Sehun, ini permohonan terakhirku, aku ingin kau selalu menjaga Baekhyun untukku. Baekhyun, ini juga permohonan terakhirku, jangan lagi kau menangisiku. Kita telah berbeda sekarang, tapi tenang saja, aku selalu mengawasimu disini. Cintaku untukku tetap sama dan abadi. Tuhan, aku memohon kepadamu, kumohon selalu bahagiakan mereka berdua.

Dengan ini aku bisa bernafas lega dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang. Aku mulai hilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin. Inilah jalanku memaksa orang yang kucintai untuk pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

 ** _Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana banyak musim telah berlalu_**

 ** _Sejak aku mengirimmu pergi_**

 ** _Rasa sakit hatiku seolah – olah aku sedang sekarat_**

 ** _Sekarang telah sedikit kosong_**

 ** _Tak apa, bahkan ketika aku mencoba mengisi hatiku dengan orang lain dan dengan siapa aku bertemu_**

 ** _Karena itu bukan dirimu yang disisiku yang selalu bisa menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya walau menjadi cinta yang tak pernah ada_**

 ** _Kita yang banyak terawa dan menangis bersama_**

 ** _Dan aku yang meredam sakit hatiku dengan alkohol_**

 ** _Aku yang selalu canggung, menunduk dan hanya tersenyum_**

 ** _Apakah kita telah lupa akan waktu bersama itu?_**

 ** _Aku yang seperti orang bodoh_**

 ** _Aku yang trlalu mudah mendorongmu pergi dan berfikir inilah yang terbaik untuk kita_**

 ** _Aku yang diam – diam mengawasimu_**

 ** _Mungkin kita tidak perlu putus_**

 ** _Aku yang terlalu bodoh dan kau yang selalu tersenyum kepadaku_**

 ** _Kau adalah mimpiku, kau adalah segalanya untukku_**

 ** _Jika aku tau berada disisimu membawa kebahagiaan, aku akan berada disana_**

 ** _Bahkan jika itu menyakitkan, mungkinkita tak perlu putus_**

 ** _Mungkin kita akan masih berada pada cinta_**

.

.

.

[ **ENDING** ]

.

.

 **20180305**

 **Hai readers sekalian. Up FF pertama setelah hiatus bertahun-tahun.**

 **Untuk awal ini, aku bawa one-shoot dulu ya. Tolong jangan timpuki saya karena endingnya. Itu sudah takdir. Dan maaf untuk hutang** **chapter FF sebelumnya, masih proses cari ide. Maaf juga kalau banyak Typo dan alur yang terkesan cepat jadi bikin bingung.**

 **By.JoyPark35**


End file.
